Running Away
by RegularPsycho13
Summary: Weessie (the word for Little Lassie which I just made up) ...7 year old Carlton thinks he really is a mistake and can't take the abuse from his dad anymore. And he hopes being gone would make him and his loving mother happy. So he runs away and soon meets an sheriff named Hank.
1. Chapter 1

**This random Story is something that I made up at 3:30 AM cause I guess I get a lot of inspiration for writing or drawing in the middle of a restless night. Anyway this story involves weessiter or weessie (Little Lassiter obviously) because there aren't that many and again it was the middle of the night when this was created...**

**Well...enjoy and let me know if I should continue!**

* * *

_**Running Away**_

_Chapter 1 -_

Carlton was 7 years old and very smart for his age. He lived in a nice neighborhood in Santa Barbara with his mom and dad.

But he could never understand why his father was so abusive towards him and his mother. And how easily he became angry or why he was always drunk when he came home. And to Carlton, it seemed like all the time.

He mostly couldn't understand why his dad hurts his mom so much. Mainly because he was raised to never hurt girls.

So Carlton was very upset and angry himself whenever his mother was getting hurt and he did try many times to stick up for her. But it always ended in him getting hurt too.

And his mother crying at his father for hurting him.

* * *

One night, before going to bed, Carlton was playing in his room with a BB gun and was shooting small target papers with it.

Suddenly, his father came in and was clearly drunk. Carlton knew by the way he was stumbling, acting, and the heavy smell of his breath.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked wobbling a little as he walked closer.

"Playing." Carlton said looking up to him.

"With what? That sissy gun?" Jacob asked with a laugh.

"It's not sissy." Carlton replied.

He tried really hard not to sound like he was talking back.

"Oh really? Does it shoot actual bullets?" Jacob asked.

"Well…" Carlton trailed off.

"Then it's a sissy gun!" Jacob said smacking his son in the face.

Carlton winced as his head was forced to the right. He then placed a hand on his left cheek, rubbing it gently.

"I thought I was blessed with a son but I guessed I got cursed with a sissy daughter!" Jacob yelled.

"No…I'm not sissy!" Carlton talked back.

Big mistake.

"You talking back, boy?"

"N-No, sir." Carlton stuttered and immediately regretted talking back.

"Really? Because it sounds like you are, Carlton Jebediah Lassiter!" Jacob then kicked him in the stomach. Hard.

"O-Ow…" Carlton winced again.

"Forget sissy daughter! I was cursed with a BABY!" Jacob said in disgust.

Carlton tried hard not to cry, he really did. He was a big boy and big boys don't cry! ...But how could he not?

"Go head and continue playing with your dolls and sissy guns! Not like you'll get far in life with being a mistake and all!" Jacob said.

Carlton wanted to say how they weren't dolls but action figures of police officers and superheroes…

…But he chose to stay silent and simply nodded…

Jacob spat in disgust at the poor kid and then left the bedroom to most likely go and find Carlton's mother.

Once he was alone, Carlton climbed onto his bed and started to cry. His face and stomach both hurt very badly. But his heart did too.

'Was I really a mistake?' He thought to himself.

He then figured that's why his father never liked him.

'If I was never born then maybe mom would be happy and not in any pain.'

Carlton let out a sigh as he rolled over to his side so he was facing the wall as tears continued to fall down his cheeks.

'I am a sissy.' He thought to himself.

As he as thinking that, he heard crashes coming from the kitchen.

At that moment, Carlton knew he had to run away. Maybe, just maybe, if he was gone then his mom and dad would be happy with each other and his dad wouldn't hurt her anymore.

He at least hoped so.

Carlton wasn't sure where he would go when he leaves the following morning, but he had to go somewhere far far away from home. That much he knew quite well.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Carlton's mom walked into his bedroom.

"Carlton? Baby, are you awake?" She asked gently.

"Yeah." He replied turning to her.

By that time, he had stopped crying.

"Are you alright?" She asked sitting on the bed and pulling him close.

"Yeah." He nodded and hugged her.

Mona felt horrible for how she is letting all this bad stuff happen to her son and how she hasn't gotten help yet.

But she's afraid he'll kill them both. And she didn't want her baby boy to get murdered by that mad man…

Hesitantly Carlton decided to ask if he was in fact a mistake.

"Mom?" He started.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mona asked.

"Am…Am I a mistake?" Carlton asked.

"Heavens no!" Mona said quickly. "Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Dad said I was a mistake." Carlton replied.

"Well, don't listen to anything he says, alright?" Mona said hugging her son.

"Okay." Carlton nodded hugging back. Though he still feels it's true.

After a couple of minutes, Mona tucked her son into bed and kissed him goodnight. Once they said goodnight to each other, she turned the lights off and shut the door.

Carlton never told her of his plans of running away.

So once he knew the coast was clear, he got up and packed an old book bag up with some clothes and toys including his favorite gun.

Tomorrow, he'll sneak some food into it since both his parents leave before he catches the bus. But he won't be getting onto the bus tomorrow. He just hopes his mom can finally be happy.

He also hoped to find a good place tomorrow to live at for the rest of his life. Though he knows he won't be as easy as he hopes.

Carlton always wanted to become a officer or even a detective so he could save and protect people…

…But his dad's words kept echoing off of each other in his head, as he tried to get some sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll be in New York this weekend so I had rushed to get this up now. Also thanks to Special Agent Ali for giving me the idea to add the nickname Binky in there. Lassie following Hank around is how i imagine he gets the nickname. Though I want to make this a bit longer then just 3-4 chapters so any ideas on what to do with this story are accepted. **

**Sooner or later i'll update my other story. Fornow, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 -**_

Carlton awoke the following morning to see his mom being the one who was waking him up. Which he was thankful for.

"Come on, sleepyhead." Mona smiled. "Time for school."

"Morning." Carlton yawned as he slowly sat up.

"Morning to you too." Mona said. "I'll go get started on your breakfast. Get dressed."

"Okay." He nodded as she left.

Once he was changed, he made sure he had everything in his book bag then walked out of the bedroom. In the kitchen, he saw breakfast was ready and his mom by the door.

"Your dad already left. I'll see you when I get home." Mona said putting her shoes on.

"Have a good day." Carlton said as he sat down and ate.

"You too, sweetie." Mona said then walked out of the door.

After he finished eating, he cleaned his plate in the sink then put some snacks including his lunch for that day in his book bag.

"Hopefully this works." Carlton said quietly as he walked out of the door.

When he reached the stop sign where he catches the bus, the other kids there didn't bother stopping him and asking why he had walked past it and continued on down the road.

Being as smart as he is, Carlton knew he wasn't very popular for one reason or another. So he figured that's why none of them stopped him.

- Three Hours Later -

To Carlton, since he was still a kid, he thought it was longer then three hours but that is how long he's been walking for and he has no idea where he is heading.

He's never been in the area he's currently at before, so he only hoped it would be safe. And not as dangerous as his imagination is letting on.

Carlton decided to stop and take a water bottle out of his book bag and got a drank. He then took some crackers out and sat down at the side of the road and had a small snack break.

Then, in the distance, he saw a sign. Running up to it, he saw it said,

'Old Sonora' on it. He's heard of it but never been there before.

"Wow! I must've walked really far to be out here!" Carlton said surprised at himself at how far he had walked on his own. "Maybe I can stay there?"

Carlton looked up to the sky and saw the once warm, sunny day was slowly turning dark and was going to rain at some point.

"Hopefully." Carlton gulped because he was afraid of storms.

At first he never was. But one night, he was alone with his dad and it was storming very badly. His mom hadn't came home yet and he was scared and worried she had gotten into an accident.

_- Flashback -_

_ Carlton was almost 5 at the time and was playing in his living room as his dad watched TV. Jacob wasn't very abusive at the time but gradually did as the few years went by. _

_ Suddenly a loud thunder rung in the night sky and Carlton could see lightening coming through the blinds of the windows._

_ He stopped playing for a minute and looked to the front door. _

_ It had been storming all day and worst then what Carlton had ever witnessed. His dad was here, sure. But he was definitely worried about his mommy. So then he turned to his dad._

"_Dad?" Carlton said._

"_What?" Jacob said already sounding annoyed._

"_When is mommy coming home?" Carlton said as he heard more thunder._

"_She'll be home soon." Jacob said as he read through the newspaper. _

"_Okay…but when will Mommy be home?" _

"_Soon." He said again, still annoyed._

"_Okay…" Carlton said as he let out a whimper when thunder roared through the sky._

"_Dammit, son! You are almost 5 years old! Stop calling her 'mommy' and stop being so afraid of storms!" Jacob said looking up to him when he heard his son's whimper._

"_I-I I'm sorry, daddy…" Carlton said with another whimper._

"_Shut up and keep playing. It'll get your mind off of the storm and give me some peace." Jacob rolled his eyes._

_ Carlton did as his dad said and went back to playing. Hoping his mom would be home soon. And didn't get into a car accident or anything bad that would kill her. _

_ About 10 minutes later, there was still no sign of Mona Lassiter and Carlton was beyond worried now. But he didn't want to bother his dad again and make him angry._

_To his relief, Mona walked through the door. Soaked and wet but okay._

"_Mom!" Carlton said running up to her._

"_Hey, sweetie." Mona said hugging him. _

"_I-I-" Carlton was cut off._

"_He didn't think you'll make it home safely." Jacob yelled from the living room as Mona shut the door._

"_It's okay, booker." Mona said calling him by his nickname since he loved playing and fake arresting people. _

_ Carlton nodded but didn't let go. Afraid that she would die if he did…_

- Present Day -

Carlton walked into Old Sonora with his book bag on his back again.

As he walked through, everyone there, whether they were tourists or workers, stared at him. Wondering why a little boy his age was walking alone especially when he should be in school.

Then the 'Sheriff' Hank walked up to him.

"Hey, kid." Hank said as nicely as he could without scaring him.

Carlton stopped and looked up to him. And when he looked up that's when Hank noticed his black and blue cheek.

"What's your name?" Hank decided to ask first. "I'm Hank Mandel, the sheriff around here."

Carlton continued to stare at him and was surprised that the 'sheriff' was talking to him. But even then, he knew not to talk to strangers.

"Cat got your tongue?" Hank asked with a chuckle. "Well, then, shouldn't you be in school?"

This time, Carlton nodded.

"Then why are you alone?" Hank asked which resulted in Carlton going back to staring at him.

Hank sighed, knowing he wasn't going anywhere with the kid.

"Okay, how about this, you follow me around Old Sonora. Help out even, so I can show you I'm not going to hurt you. Okay?" Hank asked.

Hesitantly, Carlton nodded his head again.

"Alright, come on." Hank said leading him to the main area of Old Sonora.

Hank had decided not to talk about the bruise, not yet at least. He wondered if the kid would get upset talking about it so that's why he decided to leave it alone for now.

"Well, this is where I stay." Hank said showing Carlton the Sheriff's building.

Carlton looked up to it in awe when he heard gunshots near the saloon. He then looked up to Hank.

"Dammit." Hank muttered when he noticed Carlton jumped.

"Sheriff." Stinky Pete said showing himself.

"Drop your weapon and come peacefully." Hank said to him.

"Well, Sheriff, I'm not exactly a peaceful man." Stinky Pete replied.

In a dramatic way, they both reached for their guns. But Hank got his first and shot him with a fake bullet. The tourists around clapped for him as he put his gun back into it's holster.

Carlton then realized it was fake when he saw everyone that was clapping.

"Don't worry." Hank said. "It's just…a game."

Carlton nodded when he knew he was right about it being fake.

But continued to say nothing.

* * *

And that entire day he said nothing to Hank or anybody. With the way he was helping and following Hank around, like how he was asked, Hank noticed he was like a binky.

Always there with him and actually like a companion to him too. Hank then decided to give him that as a nickname.

"Since I'm sure you still don't want to tell me your name." Hank said as he and Carlton sat in the saloon.

Carlton looked to him, curious to know where he was heading.

"How about I call you Binky?" Hank asked.

For once in a long time, Carlton smiled.

"Well, I guess you like it." Hank chuckled then realized that Carlton still needed to go home. "Seriously though, Binky, you need to go home sooner or later, where do you live?"

"…Santa Barbara." Carlton finally spoke up.

"Why are you here?" Hank said happy that he was finally talking.

"I ran away to make my parents happy. Can I stay with you?" Carlton asked.

"For now, yes. You'll have to go home sooner or later and when you do, I'll see if you can get dropped off here every weekend." Hank said.

Though he really didn't want to go home, Carlton would be happy with coming every weekend.

"Okay…" Carlton nodded sadly.

"Sorry, Binky." Hank said rubbing his back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for late update. I hit a writer's block with this story and that's why it's so short. Either way, I don't own Psych or the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 -**

After having a small snack, Hank showed Carlton the horses and it didn't take long for his eyes to light up. After all, he always wanted a pony.

"I see you like horses." Hank chuckled as Carlton nodded.

"Yeah! I always wanted a pony!" Carlton smiled then frowned. "Even though my dad says their for girls."

"Well, believe me, Binky, they're definitely for boys too." Hank said leading him to a brown horse. "Here, go ahead a pet her."

"What's her name?" Carlton asked petting the horse.

"Lilly." Hank replied.

"Can I ride her?" Carlton asked.

"Sure." Hank nodded. "Step back a minute."

Hank then let Lilly out and put a saddle on her.

"Alright, go ahead a climb up. Put your left foot here." Hank said holding onto Lilly with one hand and pointing where Carlton should step up with the other.

"Okay." Carlton said stepping up.

"Good job." Hank smiled. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah okay." Carlton nodded holding on.

Slowly, Hank walked Carlton out of the barn, still holding onto Lilly so she wouldn't go too fast or anything.

For a couple of minutes, Hank and Carlton went around Old Sonora.

"There you are!" Carlton's heart stopped when he heard the male voice.

"D-Dad!?" Carlton shrunk back on the horse.

"Where have you been? Your mother has been worried sick!" Jacob said coming up to them. "Get off that stupid horse! You're coming home!"

"Y-Yes sir." Carlton nodded and got down with Hank's help.

"Don't help him!" Jacob said.

"Just helping him down. You must be his dad?" Hank asked then held out his hand. "I'm sheriff Hank."

"Jacob Lassiter" Jacob then shook Hank's hand. "Sorry if my son was bothering you."

"Not at all." Hank replied. "He was fun to have around."

"Well, he's coming home. Now!" Jacob said as Carlton walked up to him.

"Wait." Hank said. "How about he comes every weekend?"

"Are you serious?" Jacob asked.

"Indeed I am." Hank said.

"Hm. I'll think about it. Let's go." Jacob said grabbing Carlton's arm and dragging him to the car.

Hank wanted to help Carlton. But he knew it wasn't his business and that he had just met the man. He figured any father would be angry if their kid had ran away or disappeared.

"Where have you been?!" Jacob asked after pushing Carlton into the car.

"Here." Carlton replied.

"And why didn't you go to school?" Jacob asked starting the engine.

"Because I wanted to make you and mom happy by leaving." Carlton said.

"Well, you definitely did make me happy. But your mom has been crying all day." Jacob replied.

"How did you find me?" Carlton asked.

"Someone at that Old Sonora place heard you were missing and called the police and they told me you were here." Jacob said.

"Oh…" Carlton said quietly.

As soon as Carlton walked into his house, his mom ran up and hugged him. He also saw a officer behind her.

"Booker, where have you been?" Mona asked hugging her son tightly.

"At Old Sonora." Carlton replied.

"He's alright, you can leave." Jacob said to the officer.

"Well, hold on." The officer said. "Carlton,"

Carlton looked up to the officer.

"Were you safe at Old Sonora?" The officer asked.

"Yeah!" Carlton smiled. "The sheriff showed me around and let me pet and ride a horse!"

"Well, alright. If you say so. Just don't run away again." The officer said.

"Okay." Carlton nodded then turned to his mom. "Can I go back every weekend? Hank said I can."

"Is he this sheriff?" Mona asked.

"Yeah." Carlton nodded.

"Sure." Mona replied. "We'll see."

"But first, you're grounded for two weeks." Jacob said with his arms crossed. "And you have homework to do for the work you missed."

"Where is it?" Carlton asked looking around.

"In the kitchen." Jacob said. "You're lucky I picked it up for you. Now go."

"Yes sir." Carlton said then turned to the officer. "Nice meeting you."

"You too, kid." He smiled as Carlton left.

"Can you look up that Hank guy? Just in case he did hurt my son?" Jacob asked the officer.

"If you wish, yes." The officer nodded.

"Good." Jacob said leaving him and Mona at the door.

"Thank you, officer." Mona said.

"You're welcome." The officer nodded. "Good night."

"Good night." Mona said as the officer left.

As soon as the door was shut and Mona locked it, she heard Jacob hitting Carlton and him crying in pain.

"Oh dear…baby, I'm so sorry you had to get found and forced back into this." Mona shook her head and mumbled to herself.

"What are you mumbling about?!" Jacob asked hearing her from across the hallway.

"Nothing!" Mona said going into the kitchen.


End file.
